legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Book Trade
is a quest given by Ground Pound located on the inner most ring southwest from the center of the Crystal Kingdom. He is a small earth pony with a brilliant gamboge coat, moderate tangelo mane and brilliant yellow eyes. Quest initiation Ground Pound is a tough little colt who wants to trade his current book for foals for a "cooler" book, but Free Trade doesn't seem to take him seriously enough to let him join the book trading club. He promises to reward the player with his allowance money if they can trade his current book for a better one. Journal: Some "tough" colt named Ground Pound wants me to trade his "boring" foal's book for an "exciting" one. I should go talk to Free Trade and see how the book exchange system works around here. *''Discuss book trade business with Free Trade.'' Book trade business Free Trade is not far away so finding him should be easy. He is located at an intersection on the same street as Ground Pound, closer to the center of the city. He will explain how the book exchange works and provides the player with the names of ponies who are trading that day, which include Barbelle, Magnetic Drift, Blueberry and Scattershot. Journal: Free Trade let me know all who's interested in book trading. There's a couple, Blueberry and Scattershot, an inventor, Magnetic Drift, and a strongmare, Barbelle. I should go talk to them and see if they are interested in trading for a foal's book. *''Have a chat with Blueberry and Scattershot.'' *''Have a chat with Barbelle.'' *''Have a chat with Magnetic Drift.'' Making the trade The player may choose to speak with any of the trading ponies, but Blueberry and Scattershot will be the only ones interested in exchanging for a foal's book. However, the player should speak to the other ponies first as they might experience difficulty advancing the quest if they don't. When the trade is complete, the player will now have a copy of THEWBEARD the Barbarian Pirate Book 6. *(See notes below for potential quest-breaking bug.) Journal: After talking with Barbelle: Barbelle wasn't interested in a foal's book. That leaves the inventor, Magnetic Drift, and the couple, Scattershot and Blueberry. Let's see if they're interested. After talking with Magnetic Drift: Magnetic Drift isn't interested in a foal's book. That still leaves Barbelle and the couple, Scattershot and Blueberry. Maybe they'd be interested in that foal's book? After talking with Scattershot and Blueberry: I found a couple, Scattershot and Blueberry, who were willing to trade a foal's book for a pirate's tale. It turns out they're expecting a foal, so everything went better than expected. Now I have to give Ground Pound the pirate's book. *''Bring the new book to Ground Pound'' Quest completion Upon hearing that the player has a book on pirates, Ground Pound becomes very excited and wants to reward the player with 50 bits for their service. If the player accepts this, they will get 200 XP. If the player tells him to keep the change, 1000 XP will be rewarded instead. Journal: (No additional entries) Notes *'POTENTIAL BUG 1:' There has been mention that the quest may not take Spring Showers: A Foal's Book from the player when doing the trade with Blueberry. This could have been a result of the player not speaking to the other ponies (Barbelle and Magnetic Drift) first, but this is unconfirmed. *'POTENTIAL BUG 2:' The book that the player gets from Blueberry will be the exact same item you can get from Special Star's Heroic Deed, but Ground Pound may not accept it if you already have a copy. Therefore it is advised to complete this quest before starting Special Star's Heroic Deed. *The journal does not have specific entries after speaking to both Barbelle and Magnetic Drift, and will simply reflect the entry based on the last pony the player chatted with. Category:Quests Category:Crystal Kingdom